1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of repairing or strenghening a truck hub, and the resulting hub itself.
2. Prior Art
Cast metal truck hubs have been used for many years and, particularly in off-road applications, some particularly well known makes have a relatively short service life. A typical hub has a central boss, a plurality of spokes extending from the boss and webs extending between the spokes, the spokes carrying studs for securing a tire rim. A common failure is cracking of outer end faces of the spokes where they contact a tire rim. Some parties feel that the cracking occurs due to high loading pressure acting on the end face of the spoke, the pressure causing a crack to extend between side portions of the spokes generally within a diametrical plane of the hub. To the inventor's knowledge, no really satisfactory repairs have been made to these hubs which would result in any material extension of service life of the hub.